


🍃 ~the war outside our door keeps raging on~ 🍃

by Crazy_Comet_97



Series: 😈 Ghoul Bitches (ahem, boyfriends) 😈 [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsloved Supernatural (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Maggie (2015), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Buzzfeed Unsolved Postmortem, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infected Characters, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Sad Ending, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved), completed work, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Comet_97/pseuds/Crazy_Comet_97
Summary: “How are you doing today?”The dark corner is practically calling him as he stands at the door, hoping,praying that he’ll hear a response back still, that this won’t be the day he has to run for his life and-“How the fuck do you think I’m doing?”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: 😈 Ghoul Bitches (ahem, boyfriends) 😈 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850950
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	🍃 ~the war outside our door keeps raging on~ 🍃

Two years. It’s been two years since that damned virus got loose and the world hasn’t been the same since. At first, he was disbelieving, but now looking outside from where the slope of the mountain tumbles into the fog and darkness below in the early light of day, he finds himself unable to be sceptical anymore.

It sucks balls, more than anything and it almost swallows him up some days, lest he manages to fight his demons off for another hour, but now it’s personal.

Too personal.

The house they’ve been living in the last six months was obviously abandoned a long time ago, some rich folk most likely clutching their pearls and wealth thinking it would save them in a fucking pandemic as they packed up their Bently or Chevolt’s or whatever and fled.

He doesn’t mean to hope they’re dead and they’ve somehow learnt their lesson, but it happens to wash over him right now as he pulls together a collection of shitty sandwiches with the bread and canned goods and such he’s managed to scour from the abandoned bodega down the road from where he’s dragged them to hide from the authorities.

He knows that they’re looking for them, as well as probably others who have somehow ended up in the same boat, but it doesn’t matter. They won’t find them up here, or so he hopes.

It’s not much of a place to be, in the hills of California, but it’s safe. It’s hidden.

Perhaps if they were back home, well in his home, in the Midwest, things would be different.

But they aren’t in Chicago and they have no family to rely on, no friends either as most have died or hidden themselves away under curfew and curtains, so they just have to go with it. 

Plus if anyone did know where they are, it’s safe to stay they wouldn’t be alive for very long.

Picking up the plate of food in the present, he trudges from the kitchen, through the living room and down an unlocked door that leads to a basement, as dark and wide as the city below them and he stands there, heart-pounding and mouth dry.

He doesn’t mean to flinch, when he sees a movement out the corner of his eye, but turns towards it fast, biting his lip as he watches, swallowing.

“How are you doing today?”

The dark corner is practically calling him as he stands at the door, hoping, praying that he’ll hear a response back still, that this won’t be the day he has to run for his life and-

“How the fuck do you think I’m doing?”

The voice he gets in return is soft, croaky and sad, but it makes his shoulders ease and his breath wheeze as it leaves his chest, relieved.

“Just thought I’d ask.” 

“It doesn’t matter, Shane. Nothing does anymore.”

It hits him like a slap in the face and he takes almost 3 strides forward, soothing words about to spill from his lips before there’s a hiss and he stops, hesitant. 

“I thought I told you to stay away from me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m hungry and I don’t exactly think that my boyfriend, whom I love very much, should be sitting alone in a basement while I eat without him.”

“I’m not the one who is hiding my boyfriend from law enforcement.”

“I’m not the one trying to save my boyfriend from-” It’s slightly angry, but it dies out as soon as there’s a movement and he’s in the light, seething mad.

“You can’t save me, so fucking stop it!” 

God, it’s spread and he hates having to admit that. It’s fucking spread. His arm is a haze of blackened and tanned skin, the bandage that he’d tied around the bite wound he’d gotten while they were on patrol worn and grubby.

One of his eyes has gone, it must have happened during the night as they were both there yesterday morning, the dark brown eclipsed by cloudy solid whiteness drowning in the black smudges around it. It makes him swallow, once again, but he’s not afraid. Not yet.

“I know that, but I’m trying to.” Shane’s voice is quiet and in front of him, he sees the despair on his lover’s face, the shards of himself trying desperately not to crack more in front of him as he knows Shane will try to pick up the pieces, but it’s too dangerous now.

“You can’t.” His voice is raw as he tries not to lose it in front of him. “It’s...it’s almost to my brain, you can’t save me now. Why won’t you just throw me outside and let me go?” 

“Because I fucking love you!” It’s explosive, he doesn’t mean it to be, but it’s like a fire roaring through his veins. “I told you, 3 fucking weeks ago, that I would be with you until the end!”

“Not like this!” His voice is screaming at him, heartbroken. “I didn’t want this, I just want it to be over, Shane, I can’t do this anymore! I can’t watch you try anymore!”

“Then has this been all for nothing!?” Shane’s pissed, but his voice comes out so uncharacteristically quiet. “Has this-me, finding this place, fighting off the police, killing a guy in cold blood who was going to report us, been all for nothing, Ryan?”

He watches, listens as his boyfriend just stands there, ragged breathing stark in the cold quiet of the place, before it turns into a quiet sob and Shane steps forward, wrapping him up in his arms despite the possibility he could be bitten at any moment or worse.

He can feel the hands clutching at his shirt on his back and the weeping in the collar, but he doesn’t move, he just kisses a kiss to the black hair underneath his nose and rocks him slowly, eyes closed as the sun starts slipping down into the haze of fog below.

Todays not the day, no. Thankfully not.

But he can’t say the same about tomorrow.


End file.
